Special Spy Gift- Sniper X Reader (Lemon)
by NightmaresAreMyCoffee
Summary: Spy owes Reader-chan big time, so he decides to make her Christmas dreams come true. Just in a way that involves Sniper...And ribbons...and bows... Warning: Sexual Content. Be wary when reading!


**-Special Spy Gift-**

Red!Sniper X Red!Reader

(Lemon~)

Warning: This fanfic overindulges the fans of Team Fortress 2, Snipers, Spies, and Lemon/Reader fics. Don't like, then don't read, and don't comment. Over and out.

A long line of smoke trailed out of thin air, the cloaked Red Spy invisible for the sake of things. It helped him to think, just as much as the nicotine racing through his veins with each huff. A particularly tricky problem had come up and he couldn't shake it. The reason was that he had had never been in this situation before.

_ had saved his butt. Big time. He would be utterly dead right now if it wasn't for her. Of course, he should have known that meeting up with Maria right in the midst of a battle would go horribly wrong, not only the whole of Blu team raining bullets down on them (Save the Blu Scout,) but the Pyro almost burning his lover alive. There wouldn't have been a respawn for her, and it was all thanks to _ that both got out alive.

She jumped in, chainsaw revving and started to hack the team to bits before getting a sticky bomb to the face. But that wasn't the end of _'s kindness. Sneaking back over right after dying, she messed with the Blu's respawn unit and amazingly wiped the last ten minutes from their minds, clearing a very rule-breaking memory that he wouldn't have been able to live down.

When he confronted her about it, thinking of blackmail, she merely shrugged and said she was protecting her teammate. "It would kill me as much as everyone else if we lost you. And I can't imagine how that other Scout would feel if his mother died." She smiled and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'd do just about anything for all of our teammates. No matter the cost."

Now the Spy wasn't one for 'loose ends', good or bad. It bugged him and he couldn't think of a way to repay the young women. He would be lying if he said her sacrifice meant nothing, because it held more meaning then ever. To see his beloved only days before Christmas, he couldn't have been any happier. But what would be the perfect gift for her?

At that moment, Sniper waltzed by, hefting his rife over his shoulder as he nodded to the smoke cloud. Instantly, Spy had an evil, glorious idea over flood his senses, a small "Light bulb!" whispered as he watched the bushman. He cackled. Oh yes, that would do the trick.

I grinned to Demo as he lay out across the couch, Scout talking to him about some game as he sipped his Bonk!. I scuffed his head as I pasted him, laughing as he swatted at my arms. It was fun to mess with the guys, except Soldier when he was mad. But being as relaxed as I am, the whole team loved me dearly, with Medic as a very parental father figure. Save one person, everyone treated me either as a daughter or a sister, which made me at home as ever.

Just that one person though….When I first got signed on as a Red, one person in particular always loomed in the back of my head every hour of the day. It took him a while to warm to me up, but it was worth it. Because the Sniper soon took my heart.

A few moments of our growing relationship flashed in my thoughts as I trailed to my room. From nail biting saves in the battles to peaceful, relaxing naps in his camper, the images and feelings slipped into my mind like water.

A small smile appeared on my face. His sweet yet mild affection has grown steadily and my emotions have started to flame in his presence, which is awkward, but totally understandable. I mean, come on! He's so hot!

I came to up to my door and opened it, slipping in and shutting it with a dull thud before turning around and coming to a halt. Because, when I had left this morning, nothing was on my bed, especially not what was now tied up on the covers.

With his legs and hands bound by duct tape, ribbons and bows desecrated and hung off in curls as Sniper sat tied up…..naked. He donned his sunglasses, but other than being collared by a big red bow and having some wrappings, he was bare to his muscles. He hurned, slightly annoyed by a candy cane stuck in his mouth, to a note that lay conspicuously near a very intriguing place. I felt flames across my face at the sight, wondering how the heck he ended up like this in my room. Reaching across, I plucked up the note, a large "Happy Holidays!" sprawled on the front. I opened it, scrutinizing it carefully for details.

"_," it started. "I cannot say how appreciative I am for what you did in the last fight. I shouldn't have risked Maria's life like that and your actions have saved her from such a horrible fate. While I am unable to repay you in its fullest, I hope this 'gift' can make up some of it. Merry Christmas.

-Spy"

Oh my…..

A hot tingling feeling pooled in my stomach as I turned around and placed the card on my dresser. Spy wrangled Sniper, for me. And in such an enticing way! I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited. Or turned on.

Turning back to him, his poker face was slightly breaking to agitation and curiosity. He must have been drugged at some point, because he looked slightly tired. Well, he wouldn't be for long~

Sighing, I reached down and undid my boots, sliding off my socks with them. Watching me silently, his eyes widened when I undid my belt buckle and let my pants slip to the floor. My shirt soon joined it as I climbed up on the bed and sat right on his lap.

He gave me a questioning blush, probably from my deep red lingerie, but sat quietly as I slid every ribbon off. I made sure to drag my fingers across his skin, his flesh flushing from my touch. I then pulled out my switchblade, playing with the silver tip as I spoke.

"I don't want to cut you, so don't move." I said. "And keep that candy cane where it is."

I saw that he wasn't sitting well with this, but was compliant as I cut free his legs and hands. But before he could move, I grabbed the bow that was beside my leg and pushed him hard against the bed, tying his wrists again around one of the headboard posts. He growled up at me, but I just sneered back, running my palm across his chest.

The coarse black hair curled around my fingers, each ridge of his muscles carved so perfectly. I was beginning to swoon. My smile grew as I leaned down and nipped his exposed neck, the thick cords tightening under my teeth. I licked and bit tenderly, his flavor making my stomach do spin cycles. He tasted so good, and the farther down I went, the tastier he got.

He was growling softly under me, tensing and melting with every lick. I'm sure Sniper had never been submissive like this before, but I was surprised he wasn't retaliating against me. Maybe he was enjoying it as much as me. I couldn't tell, because lust was clouding my vision as my hands grabbed the last bow and started to tug it. I giggled as he tired to gyrate his hips against mine at the feeling, but I just shoved him down harder, pulling a little too hard on the ribbon. The friction rubbed against him harshly, causing him to buck and whine loudly.

"Opps." I whispered in his ear before grabbing one end of the candy stick and licking it gently. He glared up at me, as if to question why I was playing the Pocky game with a candy cane. I just mumbled something about 'tis the season' before biting the end. He grinned evilly, to my surprise, as he chomped off a large portion of it.

"Cheater." The scent of peppermint was intoxicating me slowly, the stick soon being crushed by eager teeth and digging into my gums as I kissed him fully. His tongue sharply tugged against mine, making me whimper in his mouth. The heat between us was burning my skin and making my head spin. I barley even noticed the snap of fabric when his hands grabbed my waist hastily, my skin shivering under his touch.

I looked up as he slid his sunglasses off, those cold gray-blue eyes staring at me before pulling me down closer to him, his mouth against mine. His teeth nicked my tongue, blood dripping down my teeth and chin, and he eagerly lapped at it as I cried out. After his hands went up my back, I felt my bra slipping from my shoulder blades and soon being tossed aside. The exposure of my chest made me moan quietly, cold wisps running down my back as I ground my hips slightly against his. Bone digging into muscle, the erotic pain made my voice louder, Sniper writhing beneath me in retaliation.

His calloused hands touched me everywhere, their roughness make me excited and encouraged him to go farther. Before long, the last of the ribbons were gone, and so was my underwear…..

I barley could focus as his fingertips circled my heat, my whole body shaking in anticipation. A hungry demon lavished my insides, making my cries seem almost pathetic as he continued.

"Sni-ah-per!"

"Shhh….Save your voice for later."

I felt like I was burning alive, the fire untamable and uncontained. Like it was going to break loose and consume me. It hurt and yet felt so satisfying, I was jolting against his touch, wanting to feel him plunge as deep as he could inside me till I was numb. He noticed this, yanking out his fingers before flipping me onto my back. The predator he was loomed over me, an agitated excitement taking over him. I just leaned back, spreading my legs and giving him what he craved. What I needed.

The first initial thrust hurt like hell, tears brimming my eyes and soon being lapped up by an eager tongue that then caressed my lips and invaded my mouth. His kisses were aggressive, seducting, and delicious all in one, his tongue moving against mine with his body. Each thrust was cruel and delivering, my climax practically taking over as I gripped his neck, his mouth gagging my screams as he hit that special bundle of nerves inside that made my mind spin.

I came violently, crying out and clutching at him like a life preserver. It turned him on even more and sent him over the edge, deranged groans reaching my ears as he whitened my insides. I was breathing heavily, seeing sparks of black in the corners of my eyes as he slipped out and laid on top of me.

"Best gift ever." I gasped, ruffling his gorgeous locks between my fingers as he nuzzled in my chest.

"Completely wonderful. Other then being drugged. I could have done without that." He muttered. I simply kissed his head, whispering statements of love to him before passing out.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Im sure. And it would be the nicest thing to do. Especially at this time of the year."

Red Spy looked at me, nodding as we then turned into the chasm, the light of dawn barely reaching even this area. It was warm, about to get as hot as satin's toenails when the sun finally rose over this godforsaken wasteland, and we didn't want to waste time in enemy territory.

A skitter of rocks, and the Blu Scout landed right in front of us, a deadly glare in his eyes as he stared us down, holding his bat. I tried to smile, to make him feel at ease, but his distrust in Spies made him wary.

"Alright, there better well be a good reason for giving me that letter to meet up here so frahking early." He stated, his bravado standing strong. I grinned, shifting to the side to reveal our shadow.

"Just wanted to share some Christmas cheer." I said, only to be drowned out by a shriek of joy as his mother grabbed him and squeezed him in a choke hold. At first, he was in shock, pure shock, before realizing that we seriously brought her to him.

"Mom!" He shouted, burying his face in her shoulder as liquid pride feel from his eyes.

I turned to Spy, a Cheshire grin on my face at such an adorable moment. He just grunted with a sly smile, trying to act tough.

"Oh Spy, I never got to thank you properly for my gift." I chuckled.

"Don't mention it…..Seriously, don't mention it. To anyone."

I laughed. "Okay, okay. But just so you know, Sniper's going to find you soon. And I doubt it will be pretty."

"Oui."

The End.


End file.
